Jurassic Raptor
by Nightshift the Dragon Shifter
Summary: Trained as wolf trainer, David Wesley was hired by Jurassic World to help Owen to train four dangerous velociraptors for the park. But unknown to anyone, David has a dangerous animal instinct and it got worse when he physically contacted one of the raptors during an escape. What does his instinct represent and why does he feel different towards the Beta of the pack? guess we'll see
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Ch.1 Introductions**

**David's POV**

Jurassic World, a park where dinosaurs are back from extinction and where people, from all over the world, get to visit. My Name is David….David Wesley. I was once a trainer for wolves for the S.E. until I was hired by the Jurassic World Operations manager, Claire Dearing who saw my abilities as her words not mine, "Suitable and acquired for our park." Of course, I first objected and continued to train my wolves until I met Owen Grady. We met at a bar and became great friends and told me that he was training four velociraptors at the park and was hoping that I will join so that both he, his partner Barry, and me can work together to help train them. I always wanted a challenge, so I told him where do I sign up, and here I am….Jurassic World. Once we landed on the island thanks to Mr. Masrani excellent, terrifying helicopter driving skills, I hurried to Claire Dearing's office, who was waited for me. "Welcome to Jurassic World, Mr. Wesley. I hope you had an exciting journey here." she begins. "Please, call me David, Miss Dearing and yes, Mr. Masrani made my journey quite interesting." I said, sitting down for the interview. "Well, at least your more respectful than Mr. Grady, Mr. Wesley." she said with seriousness in her voice. I raised my eyebrow at that comment. "Not fond of Owen, Miss Dearing." I asked. She nodded her head. "He was always prideful, and our first date he came with just his 'ordinary' clothes instead of professional clothes for a proper date." My eyes widen, Owen and Claire!? Their complete opposites, but the saying goes 'opposites attract.' "Anyway…." Claire began, interrupting my thoughts. "You will be working with Mr. Grady and his partner to help train the raptors to improve the park's reputation here. You think you can do that, Mr. Wesley?" I nodded. "I can try, Miss Dearing. I train wolves to retrieve and rescue during my time in the Seals, and since the raptors are pack animals and use the same hierarchy as wolves do, that should help me able to help train them or least tame them. They are raptors after all." I answered truthfully. Claire smiled and sent me away to the raptor paddock for my work. I told her thank you and exit her office where a man was waiting outside and started to follow me but I ignored him unless he gotten closer which he did. I turned around faster than a cheetah and sternly said, "May I help you?" The man in question stopped in surprise but he turned his look into one that was smug. I didn't like it. "You must be David Wesley. Your working with the raptors, I heard alot about you." he answered. I growled that this guy thinks he knows me and that smug face is itching for a punch. I breathed out to calm myself, he just heard about me nothing wrong with that but that face….needs some changing. "And you are?" I questioned. "Vic Hoskins. Head of Ingen Security. And I need a favor." I laughed at this idiot. He did not like it when he heard my laugh. I calmed down still chuckling. "We-haha-just met. Besides I work with Owen and his team not you. But I'll listen to humor you." I chuckled. Hoskins was steaming and he gotten closer to my face. "Just because you are a S.E.A.L. doesn't mean I can take you on." he spoke venomously. "The favor." I stared blankly. He was steaming even more but he told me about the favor. He wanted me to help him to turn the raptors into weapons for the military. I put my hand on my chin in a thought, nodding my head seeming to agree with Hoskins. He had a hopeful and smug expression on his face about me liking his favor, until I slammed my fist in his face, knocking him out. "There's my answer for you, Vicky." I whispered smirking. One of his ACU soldiers walked around a corner and saw that I was helping Hoskins get up and instantly ran towards us and asked us what happened. "Hoskins had too much to drink and accidently slammed his head to the ground, knocking him unconscious, take him to the doctor or nurse, I got to get to Owen." I lied. Thanks to my people skills I can lie flawlessly and fake expressions, and easily got through the soldier. After Hoskins was taken care of, I got outside and got in my jeep where a certain passenger was waiting. "Hey Fang. You been a good boy for me." I asked looking at the jeep. A wolf came out of the back and barked at his master, me. "Easy boy, don't want to scare our new teammates with a hyperactive wolf hungry for a bone or two. Lucky I got you one." I then grabbed a bone from my bag and gave it to Fang, who snatched it from my hand, almost taking my fingers with him. "HEY! GENTLY! Don't make me take that bone of yours back!" I sternly yelled. His response was a growl, for MINE. I glared at the wild dog for a few seconds, causing the wolf to whimper in obedience and started the jeep heading for the raptor paddock. Owen was the first to welcome me. He started to greet me until he saw Fang in the back. "Is that a wolf in the jeep?" he asked. I told him to give me a minute and spoke commandly, "FANG!" Fang looked at me patiently waiting for my command. "STAY! UNDERSTOOD?" I spoke loudly. Fang barked in affirmation. I nodded and when got out and turned to see that Owen had a bewildered expression. I smirked. "What? You trained with wolves didn't you? Don't tell me it was a lie to get me to like you, is it?" Owen snapped out of his shock and chuckled. "No, I'm just surprised that he listened to you, after all…." "He's a wild animal, yes I know, but he's been my companion for years and we respect each other as a pack should, he's beta though." I finished. "Who's the alpha then and where the rest of his pack?" Barry showed up and asked. "Their gone for a long time and for your first question," I widen my arms and gestured to myself saying, "Your looking at him!" I then howled in the sky, followed by Fang who heard the howl and joined in. The men laughed until a shrill screech was heard where I jumped and looked towards the raptor paddock where four raptors were staring at me. Strangely not of hunger, threateningly, just curious. "Ok girls will be with you in a minute. Come on David. I'll introduce my girls to you." We then went up the stairs and I looked down seeing the raptors looking at me. Our attention was turned to Owen with his clicker. "Hey! Eyes on me!" he command. The raptors look towards Owen and I get the feeling that he's an alpha as well but with the raptors. "Girls, this is David." the raptors focused their attention on me again, curiously. I notice that one of the raptors was paying attention to me very closely and when I glanced at the raptor, I see it's eyes and I see a recognition of respect in them. "He is not 'food', he's going to be working with me and 'uncle' Barry." Barry snorted and I whispered to him with fake shock, "Your part raptor!" He chuckled and whispered, "And your part wolf." We both laughed interrupting Owen who had a smirk to his lips. "Looks you made friends with Barry. How bout you meet the rest of the pack?" Owen said. I laughed and turned to the raptors which were wagging their tails. "David, that's Echo, she's the trouble-maker." Said raptor snarled of being called trouble-maker. "Careful Mr. Grady, you might hurt her pride as a fearsome hunter." I commented. Echo barked happily at me for recognizing her talent. Owen was a bit surprised but he moved on. "That's Delta, she's the most active." Delta jumped at squealed at her name being said. I chuckled at Delta's spirit. "Well aren't you hyper! I bet you can run three days nonstop with that energy." Delta stopped jumping and looked at me for just a second and then started running around the paddock with great speed and once she reached back to the rest of the pack she squealed in happiness. I laughed and Owen and Barry was giving me dumbstruck looks. "What?" I asked innocently. Owen, who still shocked, turned his attention to another raptor. "Over there is Charlie, she's the youngest." Charlie shumbled in her steps in embarrassment. "Hey don't be embarrassed, after all, being the youngest means you have your bigger siblings to watch over you." I said with a compassionate voice. Charlie brightened up and gave me a toothy smile. Yikes velociraptor teeth look sharp. Barry was looking weirdly at me with the girls friendliness towards myself. "And finally we have Blue, the beta and my favorite raptor." Owen pridefully said. I looked to the raptor and puffed out her chest in pride as well and looked directly towards me and for some reason I felt drawn to her eyes until she snarled breaking me out of my thoughts. I was slightly taken aback until I heard a familiar and the not so pleasant voice "You!" I rolled my eyes and turned around only to see a fist connecting to my jaw, knocking me to the ground. Blue and the others snarled and screeched once I was on the ground and started to jumping towards the railings but with no success. "HOSKINS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?" Barry screamed trying to hold Owen in the process. Owen was not happy and wanted to tear Hoskins apart for hurting me but I was able to clear the air. "It's alright guys. I probably deserve it." I said cracking my neck. Owen turned towards me shocked. "YOU JUST LEAVE IT LIKE THAT!?" 'Of course, I'll get him later, and aim for the groin instead.' I thought to myself still sore. "Yeah, I did punch him in the face seems fair to me." Barry couldn't help but chuckled, I was confused. "What's so funny!?" Hoskins yelled to Barry. Oh, I forgot about him. "That David here basically forgives you that-" I laughed and started to lose my balance and spoke. "I said 'I did punch him in the face seems fair to me' I didn't say I forgive him. Tolerated is better." Hoskins was fuming and wanted to punch me, I can tell, but he instead spoke business about the raptors progress and to turn them into weapons to my utter disappointment and disgust for the man. I excused myself and head down the railing ready to go home until a familiar bark was heard behind me. I turned around and saw that Blue and her sisters were near the cage looking intently at me, and I see….concerned in their eyes? That can't be right. Blue barked again to get my attention again and I wanted to go closer to them, so I glanced to see Owen and Barry still arguing with Hoskins and walked up to the raptors cage. I opened the first cage doors and was in the middle of the pen with the second cage door separating me from the raptors. I wanted to touch them and feel their scales between my fingers but I can't tell why though. They looked beautiful up close even Blue. She looked at me and squawked getting a chuckle out of me. "Well aren't you a beauty. Hm? I wonder what it's like being a raptor? I guess we'll never know." Owen then yelled from the railing, "Hey David! Can I talk to you for a second?" "Yeah I'll be right there, Owen! Well I'll see you later girls, I got to speak to your Alpha." The raptors squaked and ran into the forest and I went up to the railing bumping into Hoskins on the way up. He was smiling and I didn't like it one bit. Owen was about to speak but I interrupted him saying, "What did you told Hoskins, he was smiling and I was hoping you didn't agree to weaponize the girls." Owen seemed shocked by this and instantly yelled, "NO! Why do you think I agree for him to touch my girls!?" I nodded believing his story. Barry went towards the railing and spoke confused. "You said Hoskins was smiling? What would he smile about if we refused to weaponize the girls? And did you just said girls?" he asked amused on the last question. I chuckled raising my hands up in defense. "What? I'm growing on them. And they were acting a bit concerned when Hoskins attacked me. Is that normal?" I asked Barry. "No, that's not normal, not usually." he shrugged. I then went serious. "Hoskins is up to something. I know how to determine a person's goals, and his smile makes a bad impression on what it is. But What?" I stated.

**Hoskin's POV**

D %# that kid! He broke my nose but that means I'm going to enjoy what happens next. Maybe I might take that dog of his after the experiment. I enter Wu's office to discuss the plan but as usual he exploded. "HOSKINS! Are you mad!? You want me to make another Velociraptor!? It will take another million to make another one!" "That's why we do the experiment I was talking about." I stated. Dr. Wu glared at me remembering the conversation we had a year ago. "Yes but we don't have a rat to test it on or anything else for that matter." He coldly said. I smiled. "That's why I found someone to test it on." I stated. "THAT'S HUMAN EXPERIMENTING, HOSKINS! Do you know what happens if Mr. Masrani finds out about this!?" he steamed. I rolled my eyes amused of WU. "Don't worry I'll cover it like always. David Wesley will make a perfect velociraptor for us." Wu's eyes widen by the mention of the name of the test subject and I asked, "You know him, Dr. Wu?" He sighed. "Yes, He was an old friend of mine but I don't think using this serum on him is a good idea. The serum is already in him, an overdose will kill him and ruined the work I did to him for the army. The only way for him to become a velociraptor is for him to come in physical contact with one." I rubbed my hands together in happiness and smiled. "Great I'll have some of my troops capture him when he transforms." This is going to make my day. HAHAHA!

**Chapter 2: Instincts Take Form**

**David's POV**

Once again I look upon my work with Owen and the girls….feels weird calling the raptors girls but who cares I already fell in love with them. Anyway back to my report on the girls progress and they are in good shape and their progress is exceeding rapidly and now to put this report with the others and….RAPTORS! WHY AREN'T THESE REPORTS IN!? JUNE 11, 2010!? THIS REPORT SHOULD OF BEEN TURNED EIGHT YEARS AGO! I'm going to have a big and I mean BIG talk with Owen about this….this….THIS IRRESPONSIBILITY! I'm starting to agree with Miss Dearing. I as a wolf trainer do my job very well but unlike a 'Certain' raptor trainer I actually turned in my reports in on time, sure I miss a few reports and have a small pile of me to finished, but THIS!? THIS IS COMPLETELY STUPID! I closed the drawer of said reports and rushed to my jeep while telling Fang to stay here and drove towards the paddock. Soon I reached it and was greeted by Owen but I was not happy. "OWEN! WHY IN THE WORLD IS THERE A GIGANTIC PILE OF REPORTS AND HAVE BEEN CLIMBING SINCE JUNE 11, 2010!?" Owen just shrugged. SHRUGGED! "Yeah I'm not good with reports, my work is hands on." "HA! 'Hands on?' Your not even inside the paddock! You make hand signs, yes but hands on? I don't think so. I'm surprised you haven't even lose your job yet with your Irresponsibility and weak ethic skills." I joked sarcastically. "I'm that lucky." he boasted. "Jurassic World is desperate and need raptor trainers and all they have is you who knows maybe i'll take your job if you don't get the reports in on time on their exact date." I deadpanned. Owen just rolled his eyes and turned to the paddack and froze. "Don't move." he whispered. I was confused and slowly looked over his shoulder getting the fear of my life. In front of Owen a couple of 5 feet away stood Blue. Blue was outside of the paddock! How did she get out!? Then her eyes struck to me and started to move forward towards me. "Blue! Stop there!" Owen ordered. Blue just grunted and kept moving towards me and I decided to speak to the raptor. "Blue, Stop!" she stopped thankfully but looked confused. "That's a good girrrll…." I slowly deflated with another fear. All the raptors are outside of the paddack. **'One team. One family. One pack.'** NO! Worst time to have my animal instincts talking right now! I started fidgeting and can feel my body getting hotter. I looked towards Owen and instant thoughts spoke out.** 'Take position. Take alpha title. Take pack as your own. Take Blue as own~' **NO! Owen is my friend and besides i'm part of his pack. I work with him! **'Loyal. We will serve alpha. For now.' **Thank goodness I was able to dampen my instincts to a low level but my thoughts were interrupted when Echo screeched and pounced towards me with claws ready. **'THREAT!' '**REALLY!? I HAVEN'T NOTICE!' I thought to my instincts while dodging the aggressive raptor. Echo turned to Owen but completely ignored him and charged towards me. **'She's challenging you as raptor. Challenge her as One!' '**Absolutely not! I can't change into one if you forgot and I don't have claws or teeth!' **'Then outsmart her! Use her anger to your advantage!' **I dodged to the left but Echo rammed her jaws onto my leg making me scream. "Ge**t. OFF!"** I screeched mixing my voice with my instincts. I punched Echo right in the face, forcing her to let go and allowing me to tackle her and pinned her to the ground. She screeched and tried to get up but I put pressure onto her neck making her weaker and in pain. **"I SUBMIT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" **Echo cried. I froze of what I heard. I understood her. **'Your welcome~'** My instincts singed. I just shook my head deciding to have this conversation later and let go of Echo who remained on the ground crying. I felt so bad for her and started soothing her. "Sh. It's alright, your alright. Its okay." I whispered, slowly smoothing her scales. She calmed down and sniffed. I turned to the other raptors ready for death but they didn't move and when they did they went toward the paddock through the pig door where Echo followed as well. Owen was shocked and then Barry came looking like something good happened to him until he saw Owen's face. "Uh what happened?" Barry then looked at me and saw my teared up leg. "Holy &!$%! DAVID YOUR BLEEDING! WHAT THE H^%* HAPPENED!?" he yelled. I looked at my leg and was disgusted. I was sure messed up. Owen finally snapped out of it and told Barry about the raptors and me beating the heck out of Echo while taking me to the infermany. The doctors there told me that I was extremely lucky that I didn't lose my leg to Echo but I had questions. Why did Echo attacked me while the others stayed back? Why did Blue respond to my command? And why did the girls went into the paddock after the fight? These girls are making me curious and I'm going to find out. One way or another. I think I should stay in bed, I feel a bit different but why?

**Blue:**

The strange human is becoming more interesting by the day. When we first met with the human, he smelled like a raptor and has an authoritative stance as Alpha. This human is loyal to Alpha and respects us as equals making me more curious about him. When the human looked upon me I couldn't help but looked into his eyes and see a strong raptor instinct in him and focused breathing in his scent until Chub Fatso scent came and I snarled. The human looked hurt until he heard Chub Fatso and turned toward him only to get hit in the face. My sisters and I snarled and tried to jump on the tall ground but couldn't reach high enough to help. Soon the human was off the high ground and started heading to the metal rider and I barked to get his attention, to see if he was alright. He looked towards me and my sisters and approached us unlocking the first metal cages but left the second ones closed separating us from him. I understand he was being cautious and I could tell he wanted to feel our scales between his clawless fingers. I squaked a hello and he chuckled and said, "Aren't you a beauty." Oh my. If only he was a raptor. "Hm? I wonder what it's like being a raptor? Guess we'll never know." Then Alpha called to the human for something and waved us goodbye and my sisters and I ran into the forests. I wonder if becoming one of my kind is possible. The next day we were exploring the paddock until we found where the pink prey escapes to whenever we're hunting and decided to try our luck going through. I went in first and went to the front entrance where Alpha was talking to someone, I was going say hello until Alpha turned around and froze when he spotted me. Soon the interesting human came to my view and I wanted to take a closer look, but Alpha ordered me to stop but I didn't want to until the human I was focusing on told me to stop and I did but I was confused, why would he stop me? He said I was a good girl and he slurred the last part and I heard a snarl from Echo. **"ECHO!? What are you doing!?" "This human smells like a raptor and yet is human! That's not natural!" **I looked upon the human and saw that he was fidgeting and looked at Owen and smell him being aggressive but also trying to fight it. Why would he be aggressive to Alpha? Is it because he wants the title himself? I then see Echo pounced onto the human but he dodged out of the way but the next wasn't so lucky. Echo struck the human's leg and held her jaws there until I heard the human's voice but it was more raptor than human. "Ge**t. OFF!" **then he punched Echo in the snout and tackled her to the ground holding her on the back. **"LET GO OF ME!"** she screeched but the human refused and put more pressure on her neck making her weak and she started to cry. CRY!? Then I heard the most heartbreaking words from Echo. **"I SUBMIT! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" **The human froze and started soothing my sister for hurting her so badly. The human then turned to us and waited for his death I think but all we did was went into the paddock. We check out our sister and she was still upset but calmed down thanks to the humans calming words she was back to normal in an hour or two. I was thinking about the strange human until Delta sat beside me. **"The Hutor is strange."** she said. I was confused and asked, **"What's a Hutor?" "Come on. The creature looks human and yet smells like a raptor! A Human-Raptor! A Hutor!" **I just rolled my eyes and then Delta asked the most shocking thing. **"Are you going to mate with him when were out next time?"** My jaw was wide opened in shock and I yelled, **"NO! EW! I'm a raptor, he's human. It's disgusting and not natural." "Like those human-"** **"DON'T." **I interrupted not wanting to hear it. She chuckled and repeated the question followed by, **"He likes you. We can tell." "He likes all of us." "He called you beautiful." "I was the closest to him." "I'll take him as my mate." "NO! I'm taking hi-HEY!" **Delta laughed and I was blushing furiously. **"Told you. You want to mate with him. I wonder what he'll look like if he was raptor."** She said. I wonder as well but that's not going to happen for a long time. But right now I need to sleep.

**David's Pov**

*YAWN* Well that was a good sleep. **'Indeed.'** "Oh no not again." **'Yes. I'm also getting tired. You won't give in your natural instincts.'** "Because it's not natural! You speak to me instead of me feeling it." **'That doesn't make sense. Anyway grab a raw beef or something. Were starving.' **I wasn't listening to this conversation right now and decided to have coco puffs for breakfast. I heard my animal instincts snarled, **'Even though I love chocolate as much as anything you still ignore me and my ADVICE!'** "I swear you act like an overgrown child." **'HATCHLING!'** I'm starting to get annoyed by this but something was different. My instincts was more active. Could the close meeting with the raptors cause something for my instincts to come alive somehow? **'Watch it. Fatso is about to knock. Go through the window.'** Then I heard a knock and the voice of Hoskins. "David! Buddy? Can I talk to you for a second?" I growled and went through the window surprising my instincts. **'You actually listen?'** Even though we don't agree from time to time, I still considered you my most valuable friend. **'Aww. Thanks buddy! I'll tell you what? Next time we see the girls I'll get you to understand them better and perhaps speak to them through their language.' **Alright sounds fair. I landed on my jeep and was about to leave until a bark from above interrupted me and found Fang landing beside me. "Hey boy! You ready?" *Bark* "Then let's go." I started my jeep and went towards the raptor paddock but to my surprise, nobody was there. "Where is everybody?" I asked to no one in particular **'We must be early. Check the sun timer metal thing.'** 'you mean my watch?' **'Yes, the sun timer metal thing watch.'** I love my instincts silly names for everything like my microwave for example. **'Metal box that cook meat with sun rays.'** I looked at my watch and realized that my instincts were right it was only five' o clock. "Wow, as usual your right. We still have a few hours until work starts. We might as well go back and get some more sleep." I said before a familiar bark got my attention and found myself staring at Blue who was doing the same. **'Why not see them besides do you really want to go back with a chance that Fatso is still there?'** My instincts replied and I didn't really want to so I agree and walked up the rails to meet the girls. I looked down and found the girls wagging their tails by the sight of me and I heard the raptors speak. **"It's the hutor!" "He's back!" "I want a rematch!" "Hello David!" **I was shocked but then I remembered that my instincts helped me understand them. "Um hey girls. Its good to see you again. But uh…. Hey Fang! Come up here!" a few minutes later my wolf companion came by my side and tilted his head at the raptors who did the same. "Girls this is Fang, my companion. Fang these are the girls; Echo, Delta, Charlie, and Blue." I introduced the girls to my wolf friend. Fang barked a hello and the raptors squaked a hello. I did a whistle to get Fang's attention but he ignored me but the girls turned toward my direction. That's weird, I thought to myself. **'Your an alpha.' **My instincts told me. 'Shut it.' I snapped my fingers this time but all I got was a growl. I don't know why but being ignored by one of my pack made me angry. "FA**NG!"** I yelled. Fang turned to my direction in shocked and surprised but he snapped out of it and growled. I growled back warningly and with promise of pain if he doesn't stand down. Fang whimpered in obedience and I growled approvingly and turned towards the raptors and gain a surprise. The girls were bowing to me. I didn't know why or how but for some reason it felt good. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and out of reflex and instinct I grabbed the assailant's hand, twisted and turned, flipping my target to ground and unsheathed my hidden knife to his throat only to find the shocked eyes of Owen. "JEEZES KID!" he yelled in shock. **'Take alpha title. KILL HIM!' **"My Gosh! I'm so sorry Owen. You scared me!" I apologize rapidly while I mentally strangled my instincts to not kill my boss. I took my hand towards him and he took it and lifted him up. "Remind me not to get on your bad side David." Owen said jokingly. I chuckled then I felt my body go into pain for a moment and then gone the next. I was confused but that didn't go unnoticed by Owen. "You ok, David?" I told him that I was fine and added that it must of been because I slept late but I couldn't understand why I felt so much pain for no reason at all. After a while Barry and the others showed up and we started training the girls but while in the middle I started feeling pain but it was worse and I started to cough violently. The raptors stopped their training and looked at me in concerned and started to chirp at me. **"What's wrong with the hutor?" **Delta asked her siblings in concerned. **"I don't know! David what's wrong!?" **Charlie yelled. **"Is he going to be ok?"** Echo asked not used to my sudden illness. Blue didn't say anything but it was obvious she was worried and everytime I coughed she fidgeted like she can feel my pain. Owen had enough and walked towards me. "I'm sorry Matt but I don't think your good for today. Maybe you should go home and let me and Barry handle it." He said sternly but softly. I tried to reply but everything went blurry and then black.

**Owen's Pov**

I don't know what happened. Everything was fine. We were training the girls until David started to groaned in pain and then he started to cough violently. The girls stopped what they were doing and started chirping in concerned to David. Ever since the girls met David they were acting strangely and David was acting strange as well. Right now Barry and I was watching the doctors tend to David. He was hooked up to a machine to watch his heart rate and stabilize his breathing. Soon the doctor came in to give his report and what he said shocked both of us. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DYING!?" I yelled, trying to understand why. "There's an unknown substance in his blood that isn't supposed to be there. I don't know why or how but its changing his blood cells and killing him." The doctor said calmly. I heard Barry sighed and looked at David. "How long does he have?" Barry said sadly. The doctor looked down and replied, "Less than a week. If only we knew what caused it we might find a cure. A shame. He was a respected man in the S.E. . Saved my father's life thanks to his wolves in fact. I'll give you some time to say goodbye before he's shipped off the mainland in the morning. Orders by Hoskins." Then the doctor left but didn't noticed the suspicious looks of Barry and me. "What does Hoskins have to do with anything? He doesn't like David." I whispered suspiciously of Hoskins involvement but right now I need to say goodbye. Shame David's leaving so soon, I like the guy.

**Hoskin's Pov**

Owen and Barry left finally and my men took the kid to Wu for experimentation and once we got there Wu ordered the men to set the kids on the table and then we wait. "Where is my velociraptor, Wu?" I asked the scientist who was staring at David's motionless form. "About now." He stated blankly. I glared at him until I heard an agonized scream and found David seizing and shaking. "AAAAHHHHH!" David screamed and then screeched when his spine snapped and he felt his bones break. I stared at the growing scales coming across his face and skin and then saw his face stretched out turning into a snout while a tail grows out where his tailbone supposed to be. I saw David's feet and hands turned into claws and his body shaped into the more familiar species I want for a weapon and then stopped. David was gone and in his place was a velociraptor-like dinosaur. "Why doesn't he look like a normal velociraptor?" I asked in awe of Wu's work. "It has the same D.N.A as the Indominus we are now working on. I call it the Indoraptor. It's smaller than the indominus but smarter, and faster. It's bigger than a regular velociraptor by a few feet and has more power in his legs which gives him a bigger jump. It also can camouflage itself and see heat. It also has stronger scales so it will be more resistant to attacks and immune to many poisons and diseases. Hm, strange according to my research it also can absorb any electrical current that passes through it." Wu observed in his notes while I stare at the marvelous weapon, until its eyes opened suddenly and screeched in agony when spikes formed across its back and head. (Think of the Wraith in Evolve). After the spikes formed the Indoraptor passed out again and muttered a chirp. Everything was silent until Wu took a pen and wrote in his notes. "Yes interesting. A natural evolution! We need more study and after that we'll see if it can communicate with the other raptors!" Wu spoke with wonder and excitement but all I care about is that I have my raptor. Let's see if Owen can stop me now.

**That's it guys chapter 1 and 2. Hope your enjoying the story so far. What do think will happened next? Will David escaped? Will Owen realized what Hoskins did? Will David's instincts get worse? These questions will be answered in the next few chapters. Thanks for reading and give me some feedback on what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 3

**I forgot to do this so please forgive me on this**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic World or its characters but my own Oc**

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Pack**

**David's Pov:**

Uh. What happened? All I remember was me, Owen, and Berry training the girls until I felt pain everywhere and then nothing. I looked around and took a double take when I only found metal and a window. I tried to stand up but it didn't feel right and I fell in response but I was able to catch myself only to see my hands. Correction CLAWS! I stared widely towards my once human hands and traveled towards what's connected to it to find the rest of my body covered in scales. I then felt something behind and when I turned around my jaw dropped in shock. Right there was a tail. Connected to my butt. I stared and willed it to move and it moved...I screamed. **"****AAAAHHHHH!"** I was so scared right now that I ran straight into the metal wall. "Well I suppose that is the most reasonable reaction to your transformation." I heard a familiar voice and saw Wu at the window. I was so glad to see him but that changed when I found him observing me and writing in his notes. "I see your thinking that I have something to do with this. The answer to your question is yes but it doesn't matter now. We have our new raptor and Jurassic World can go back up again." Wu said with no emotion. I widen my eyes at the words, 'new raptor' and fully realized what I was. I was the new raptor. Wu pushed a few buttons and a mirror came down from the ceiling revealing my new form. I had a body of a raptor but with a few differences. I was bigger by a foot and I had 6-inch spikes on my head and across my back is at least a foot long, my scales were obsidian black with red marking that go to the tip of my brow to my side and towards at the end of the tail and my eyes were pure white with a bit of golden. It made me think of Blue and it made me aroused but I needed answers. **"What did you do to me!? Where am I!? Where's Fang!?" **I tried to say but it was nothing but a bark and growled. Wu turned towards me and grinned. That grinned snapped something in me and I put full force in my charge only to be shocked by a thousand volts of electricity. I growled in pain and Wu wrote something down with a frown. "I see your still allowing your instincts to control your decisions. I guess it doesn't matter since your a velociraptor now but we need a smarter dinosaur for the park." My response was the middle finger and a cruel smile getting an unamused frown from the scientist. "Alright, that's should be enough for now. We'll continue at a later time." I watched Wu leave the window and once he's gone I sighed. **'Well this is a surprise. A good surprise! Now we are a true hunter and you can take Blue as your own~" **I blushed In total shock and embarrassment knowing my instinct was right. This was a surprise and since I first saw my new body, my first thoughts were of Blue and I felt aroused and instant thoughts of doing things to her which made me thank Wu for shocking me. I looked towards my body again and thought of Owen and the girls. **"Wonder how they're taking my disappearance?"** I spoke out loud in sorrow before falling asleep.

**Hoskin's**** Pov:**

"You want the Indoraptor to run around the park!" Wu yelled trying to understand my plan. "Think about Wu. Its a perfect weapon but how does it communicate with others of a pack? Is it aggressive? Can it use strategy? This experiment will tell us but it needs to join a pack. Owen's pack to be exact." I told Wu my plan but he didn't look convinced. "How will you get Owen to take it in? And how will the raptors react to this new species of Raptor?" He asked with a brow raised. "I'll tell him that if I can't have his raptors to weaponize I'll take this one. Because he'll be 'raptors are animals, they can't be tamed' he'll capture the indoraptor and take him in the pack. As for the raptors? They won't deny their alpha beside its male and girls like big strong males. You can have the eggs if the indoraptor mates with one of them." I explained with a smirk of how perfect my plan was. Wu still had his unconvinced face on but he relented. "*sigh* Fine, I'll put a tracker on him and released him but if this goes down don't expect me to help you." Wu spoke with a distain voice before leaving. I chuckled and took my radio to signal my troops. "Alright men, prepare to hunt down a raptor. Remember no killing, we need it." "Roger that, Hoskins. Raptor standing by." I heard from the radio. "Good, Hoskins out."

**David's Pov:**

I was just sleeping until I heard something opening to my right and found that the door was opened. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and cautiously approached the open door only to find no one nearby. I snorted and looked at my shoulder where Wu put a tracker while I was asleep. **"This a test. To see if I can escape."** I looked at the open entranced again and grinned with my fangs in reveal. **"Challenge accepted."** With no delay I sprint out of the lab and head towards the forest to see where I am. I ran for what was about a few minutes and saw something big. It was a corythosaurous. I was in their pen and I was starving but I was also hesitant. But that changed completely thanks to my instincts. **'PREY. HUNT. FEED!"** My eyes slitted and I pounced on the dinosaur, startling it but soon turned to pain when I latched on its neck. Because of my size and strength I brought the dinosaur down and twisted. *SNAP* The corythosaurous is dead after just a few seconds and ripped my prize until there was nothing but bones. I yawned suddenly tired but satisfied in my feeding until I remembered what just happened. I looked towards the once flesh and blood body of the corythosaurous and swallowed. If I did that to a dino….what would happen if my prey was a human? I shivered repulsed by the idea of hunting my own kind but deep down I wanted a challenge against smarter prey and to taste human flesh. **"By all that is holy, What am turning into?" **I told myself before going to sleep for a while.

**Owen's Pov:**

"What the hell is going on Barry!? Why did we just get a call from Claire that one my raptors was out of their paddock!? We fixed the pig door and all of them are at the paddock when Claire called us!" I yelled confused and angry on how their is another raptor besides the girls. We were in the elevator heading towards the camera room (**I'm sorry I can't remember what the place is called)** "I have no idea Owen. Hopefully they have an explanation for us." Barry said before the elevator stopped and we found Claire and Lowery staring at the large screens of cameras. When we got closer to the group, Claire heard us and explained the solution. "Owen, we were able to identified the raptor that is in the corythosaurous paddock. Apparently Dr. Henry Wu was experimenting on new ways to capture the public's attention creating a indoraptor, he calls it, which has escaped his laboratory-." "Wait just a minute! Why was I not informed of this!? And what exactly are we dealing with here?" I asked aggressively on why Jurassic World was creating another dinosaur without my knowing. Claire blankly stared at me and replied, "I do not know Mr. Grady I was unaware but I will find out soon. Lowery are you almost done?" Lowery was typing on the computers and said, "Almost done. Annand there!" Soon a corythosaurous was shown on screen and before I know it the biggest raptor I ever seen came out of nowhere grabbing the dinosaurs neck and brought it down with ease, snapping its neck in the process like a pencil before devouring the dinosaur until there was just clean white bones. "What the F% & did Wu cooked up in that lab of his!?" Barry yelled in shocked of the raptor's size. I stared at the indoraptor with wide eyes. It was black with red markings that go across the eyes to the tip of its tail like Blue and its spikes on its back look so sharp that if someone falls on them it can pierced them. And its eyes? They have a look of a killer in them. "Look at the beauty!" I heard from behind me and found Hoskins staring at the indoraptor. I did not like his smile and when he turned to me he said. "Owen, you can keep your raptors this one is the perfect one for the military!" Barry did not seem to agree and yelled fearfully. "OH HELL NO! Owen we can't let him or anyone else have this raptor set upon the public! You saw how quick and easily it killed that dino! Imagined it if it was let lose." "I agree. Sorry Hoskins but I can't let you have this raptor. Its too dangerous and as the raptors personal trainer I'm taking it in." I sternly said before Hoskins rudely replied with, "And how are you going to catch it? Hm. The only way to catch it is to...send out the rest of the pack?" I glared at Hoskins for suggesting using my girls to track down a raptor that was bigger and perhaps smarter than them. Barry tapped me and shoulder and I turned towards him. "Owen I don't like it more than you do but if we want to catch this raptor we need the girls help." Barry said uncertainly but I knew this was the only way to keep Hoskins from taking the indoraptor. "*Sigh* Alright, but this is the only time the girls are going out of their paddock understand." I sternly said before heading towards their paddock.

**Fang's Pov:**

**"...And that is how me and my alpha met." **I finished my story on how me and my alpha David met to the girls. **"WOW! You must be really lucky to have him as your alpha." **My new friend Delta excitedly told me. I smiled sadly but it was caught by Echo.** "I'm sorry that he passed away but something about his death doesn't fit right." **She growled and I growled as well in agreement. **"Yeah something about it doesn't feel right. He was fine as a human should be and then he smelt like more ah-well one of you and then he suddenly left to his home to say final goodbyes without me joining him. A bit convenient if you asked me." "Yeah, but Fang? **I turned towards Blue waiting for her question. **"You said that he smelt like us when you first met him. Was there anything else that was different from other humans?"** Blue asked curiously. I shrugged not knowing until I just remember something. **"Actually, there is. Whenever my alpha sleeps, he mumbles of food, prey and pack in the same language your speaking. It was really strange when I first heard it and he sometimes go outside and hunt something returning with bloody hands like he killed it with just his hands." **I said getting a satisfied purr from Blue before her head went up. **"Alpha?"** She said in confusion. I turned around to find my alpha's friend, Owen, walking towards us. When he gazed at me, his eyes show sadness for the loss of my alpha which I don't believe for a second. Owen petted me and whispered, "Hey boy. I need the girls help to catch another velociraptor. Do you mind sitting in jeep for me?" I barked in confirmation understanding why I need to be kept safe, but I was confused about another raptor. My new friends look confused but interested to find this new raptor. "Alright girls, listen up! We have a rogue velociraptor in the corythosaurous paddock and I'm sending you to capture it. No killing the raptor, I want it alive, understand?" I heard Owen orders to his pack where the girls were static. **"Yes Alpha!" "I'm ready, dad!" "Lets hunt this rouge down!" "Waiting orders, dad." **After confirmed barks from the raptors, Owen unlocked the cages that was holding the girls hostage and freed them. Once out the girls quickly headed towards the cory-whatever-its-called paddock but not before they turned to me and motioned me towards them. **"Come on Fang! Lets hunt!" **Charlie screeched in excitement. I smiled and howled then jumped out of the jeep surprising Owen and ran towards the paddock with my new friends by my side. This is going to be fun.

**David's Pov:**

After a long nap, I finally woke up refreshed and surprised I was outside until I remembered I was a velociraptor or 'indoraptor' Wu calls it. I soon was licking myself to get clean from the dirt and grass until I heard something behind me. I looked around the forest seeing nothing but I knew what was going on. I need to get out of here, to shelter. '**You can't.'** I heard my instincts say. 'Why not?" I growled cautiously looking around for any sudden movements in the grass. **'Because were being hunted.' **I then heard a growl by my right side and I turned but there was nothing there. I started to shake in fear and roared, **"Whoever you are, LEAVE ME ALONE!** I then felt something pounce on my back and yelped in fear. **"AAAHHH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" **I screeched in terror. **"WEEEEEEE! THIS IS FUN! GETTY UP PARTNER!" **I heard a female voice coming from my back yelled excitedly. I bucked, turned and jumped to shake the creature off only to turn to find three raptors in front of my snout. **"Hey handsome." **One of them said before they all pounced on my face making me scream bloody murder. **"They're on me!"** I screeched. I tried to grabbed them but they kept moving around and soon instead of screaming, I was laughing. **"HAHAHA! S-STOP MOVING A-AROUND! I-I'M TICKLISH!"** I laughed trying to control myself until I felt sharp pain on the back of my spine. **"Ow! Why you little piece of-" "Finish those words and I cut off the one thing that you males treasure most!" **One of the raptors threatened. I stood there for a few seconds until I screamed in horror of losing my prized possession and finally bucked the four raptors off of me into a tree. I wheezed and breathed heavily in complete shock then I heard the raptors voices coming from the tree. **"You had to threaten to cut his thing off. Really clever Echo."** I heard one of them sarcastically said. **"At least I didn't pounce on his face, Delta!"** Another one screeched. **"That was fun! Can we go again, Blue! PLEASE!?"** One of them excitedly asked. **"I rather not get bucked off again, Charlie. HEY ARE YOU DONE STARING AT US!?" **I flinched at the loud noise and growled accordingly staring at the tree where the raptors are hidden inside. **"That's what happened when you attack a terrified dinosaur! Your lucky your in that tree so that I won't be able to rip you to shreds!" **I roared trying to find a glimpse of them. **"Yeah, sorry about that. We were ordered by alpha to capture you and-" "NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK!"** I interrupted trying to escape but found a raptor on top of me. I screeched again until I felt something rubbing against my chin. It was the raptor. Wait, that's BLUE! **"Shh, It's alright your ok."** She said nuzzling me. I blushed and was about to speak until I felt a sharp prick on my neck. I pulled it out and found that it was a tranquillizer dart and then I started feeling dizzy. I then felt another prick and another and another until it reached ten. I was really dizzy and I finally fell asleep.

**Boom! Another chapter finished after what a month? Anyway this story was published for only two weeks and I already got 321 views, 6 favorites, 5 followers, and 4 review! Thank you for the support and more will come soon. Tell me what you think so far and give me some feed back on what should happen next in the story. Peace!**


End file.
